


Noche de fiesta

by Kikinu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post - Deathly Hallows
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La expresión “santa mierda puta” se te queda cortapara describir lo que sientes. Esto, definitivamente, no es bueno.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noche de fiesta

** Noche de fiesta **

 

Es un ruido horrible, ¿verdad? Es como si el sonido de unas uñas arañando una pizarra y el grito de un alma en pena tuvieran un hijo. Sí, así de horroroso es el ruido que te despierta.

 

Para colmo, hoy resulta que el Sol está más brillante que nunca, el muy hijo de puta, y te da de lleno en los ojos, haciendo que te ardan como el mismísimo infierno.

 

Es entonces cuando te das cuenta de algunas cosas.

 

Primero, ese ruido del demonio no es más que un pájara cantando. Segundo, recién amanece, así que tampoco es como si la luz del Sol fuera tan intensa. Tercero, ese no es tu cuarto en Malfoy Manor. Si no te equivocas (lo cual es posible, dado el punzante dolor que sientes en la cabeza) es el cuarto de… ¿James Potter?

 

Cuarto, y lo más importante hasta el momento, estás semidesnudo, acostado en el piso, con el ya mentado James Potter (también semidesnudo), el cual te está abrazando por la cintura.

 

La expresión “santa mierda puta” se te queda corta para describir lo que sientes. Esto, definitivamente, no es bueno. Para colmo, el pájaro del demonio no se calla y sientes como si tu cabeza fuera a explotar.

 

Haces una rápida (bueno, tan rápida como eres capaz) recapitulación de lo ocurrido la noche anterior.

 

Habías venido a la casa de los Potter a hacer la tarea de vacaciones con Albus, que es tu mejor amigo. Cuando llegaste, estaban los tres demonios Potter/Weasley con sus típicas expresiones de no romper un plato. Lo cual, tú sabes, significa problemas. Para ti, más que nada.

 

— Será divertido, — te había dicho tu traidor mejor amigo. — papá y mamá no están y nos dieron autorización. Vamos, Score, no seas aguafiestas, es sólo una inocente reunión. Mañana por la mañana haremos la tarea, ¿de acuerdo?

 

Y claro, te puso la cara de hipogrifo abandonado que siempre usa para chantajear a los profesores y que lo aprueben en lo que sea.

 

Así que, obviamente, no pudiste negarte.

 

Dos horas y media después estabas en una competencia con Rose Weasley y Lorcan Scamander para ver quién bebía más ron de mercurio. Ganó Rose, por supuesto, pero tú al menos saliste segundo. Scamander terminó tirado sobre su hermano gemelo, diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería y lo buen hermano que era.

 

Tú te fuiste a bailar con Roxanne… ¿o era Fred? No, no, era Roxanne. Así que estabas bailando con Roxanne cuando llegó Albus con una botella de “Colacuerno”, tu marca favorita de wishky de fuego.

 

Cuando intentaste quitárselo de las manos se rió, mientras empujaba levemente a su prima, dándole a entender que se vaya y poniéndose él a bailar contigo.

 

— Esta es la cosa, Score. Tú sabes que eres mi mejor amigo. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

 

¿Cómo te iba a preguntar eso? ¡Claro que sabes que eres su mejor amigo! ¡Albus es el hermano que nunca tuviste!

 

— ¡Claro que sí! — dijiste, asintiendo efusivamente, para luego abrazarlo torpemente. — Eres como mi hermano, Al.

 

El maldito bastardo traidor se rió, devolviéndote el abrazo y aprovechándose de tu estado de ebriedad.

 

— Es bueno saberlo. El tema es que esta botella es de James, ¿sabes?

 

— Oh. — exclamaste, decepcionado de no poder tomar esa delicia en una botella.

 

— Hey, no te pongas mal. Mi hermano James es tan, tan, _tan_ bueno que me dijo que va a compartir la botella contigo.

 

— ¡Genial! — y al recordar los saltitos de emoción que diste, estás seguro de que vas a matar a más de un Potter.

 

— Sip, James es genial, ¿no? — te decía ese bastardo infeliz, conduciéndote por la casa hasta dónde estaba su aún más bastardo infeliz hermano.

 

— Es muy bueno en quidditch. Y tiene un culo de infarto. — ante la carcajada que soltó Albus (y aún bajo los efectos de litros y litros de alcohol), te diste cuenta de que eso quizás era más información de la que deberías haber soltado. — Uh… ¿podemos hacer como que no dije eso?

 

— Nop, no podemos. — bastardo del demonio. — ¡Hey, Jimbo! ¡Scorpius piensa que tienes un culo de infarto!

 

Apartando a un par de personas, James _culoperfecto_ Potter apareció, con su sonrisa perfecta, su cabello jodidamente rojo y despeinado y… bueno, estabas algo (muy) ebrio, porque sino no te hubiese parecido tan caliente el capitán de Gryffindor.

 

No es que James Potter no te parezca caliente, pero… no importa, no es eso lo más importante en este momento.

 

La cuestión es que James Potter se les acercó, tomando la botella de las manos de Albus y guiñándote un ojo.

 

— Score… ¿vamos a tomarnos esta delicia?

 

Tú asentiste, sin darte cuenta de la mirada que intercambiaron los condenados hermanos, esa sonrisa que grita que sus intenciones no son buenas.

 

— Pero James, — comenzó Albus, fingiendo preocupación. — si abren la botella aquí alguien más va a querer tomar un trago. Y si le convidan a alguien van a tener que convidarle a todos y así se va a acabar el wishky y ustedes no van a beber nada.

 

— Hmmm… tienes razón. Y eso estaría mal, ¿verdad, Scorpius?

 

Tú asentiste, frunciendo el seño. Que se acabaran la botella sin que tú tomes estaba mal, era inconcebible.

 

— ¡Tengo una idea! — exclamó tu ya no mejor amigo. — ¿Por qué no van a beberla a tu cuarto? Así nadie los molestará y podrán tomar el “Colacuerno” ustedes solos.

 

— Esa es una gran idea, hermanito. — concedió James, agarrándote suavemente del brazo y arrastrándote escaleras arriba.

 

No es como si no hubiesen sonado alarmas en tu cabeza, el tema es que las alarmas estaban ahogadas en alcohol y el ruido se distorsionaba, haciendo que no te des cuenta del obvio complot que se había formado en tu contra.

 

Lo siguiente que supiste fue que estabas sentado en la cama de James, mientras éste cerraba la puerta con magia. Al menos eso sí lo notaste.

 

— ¿Por qué cierras la puerta?

 

— Es para que no nos molesten. — entonces el muy bastardo te sonrió y se fue a la mierda tu momento de lucidez.

 

— De acuerdo.

 

James destapó la botella, mientras se sentaba en el piso, mirándote a los ojos desde abajo. No puedes ni explicar lo mucho que te calentó esa imagen.

 

James te pasó la botella, rozando un poco tus piernas en el proceso. Bebiste un largo trago, sin dejar devolverle la mirada al chico, el cual seguía sonriendo.

 

No notaste cuando James apoyó una mano sobre tu rodilla, ni cuando comenzó a acariciar tu pierna. Sólo te diste cuenta de que de pronto te estabas deslizando por el borde de la cama, hasta estar sentado en el suelo, muy cerca del pelirrojo, que entonces había pasado a acariciar tu brazo.

 

— Así que crees que tengo el mejor culo de Hogwarts, ¿verdad? — te dijo en un susurro, acercándose un poco más a ti.

 

Antes de que pudieras contestarle, te metió el pico de la botella en la boca, empinándola y sujetándote suavemente la barbilla para que no te ahogaras.

 

Luego volvió a darle un trago, mientras tú jadeabas un poco, intentando recuperar el ritmo normal de tu respiración.

 

— ¿Y bien?

 

— ¿Y bien qué?

 

— ¿Tengo o no tengo el mejor culo de Hogwarts? — te preguntó, recostándose en el piso.

 

Como no le veías el rostro (y no querías hablarle a sus pies), te recostaste junto a él, la botella vacía olvidada a un lado.

 

— Puede ser.

 

— ¿Eres gay, Scorpius?

 

¿Decirle a James Potter, la persona más cotilla del mundo mágico, que te gustan los hombres, siendo que a Albus, tu mejor amigo, se lo habías confesado hace menos de un mes? Nunca en tu sano juicio.

 

Pero, como ya quedó claro, tú no estabas en tu sano juicio.

 

— Sí.

 

— Eso es bueno.

 

— ¿Eh?

 

Y eso fue todo lo que pudiste decir, porque James se giró, poniéndose sobre ti, sus brazos a cada lado de tu cabeza.

 

— ¿P-potter?

 

— ¿Sí, Scorpius?

 

— ¿Vas a besarme?

 

— Sí, planeaba hacer eso, ¿algún problema?

 

— No, no, ninguno.

 

— Así me gusta, buen chico.

 

¿Cómo besa James Potter? Bueno, si alguien te lo pregunta (y sabes que al menos Albus te lo va a preguntar), vas a decirle que como un animal. Salvaje. Era como si te estuviera follando la jodida boca.

 

— ¿Sabes que puedes respirar por la nariz? — te susurró el muchacho, separándose de ti unos segundos, para pasar a mordisquearte el lóbulo de la oreja. — Así no es necesario interrumpir el besuqueo.

 

— Vete a la mierda. No, mejor vuelve a besarme.

 

— Sus más sucios deseos son mis deliciosas órdenes, príncipe Malfoy. — dijo burlón James, para luego volver a, a falta de una mejor palabra, besarte.

 

Como ya hacía de por sí calor a causa del verano, además de la situación candente, tu camisa y la de James no tardaron en desaparecer. Y, para que no se queden solas, los pantalones también fueron a hacerles compañía.

 

Afortunadamente (o lamentablemente, depende de cómo lo veas), no pasó a mayores porque ambos (o al menos tú) estaban demasiado ebrios y se quedaron dormidos entre beso y beso.

 

Lo que nos trae a la actualidad, con los dos recostados en el piso y James _denmepormuerto_ Potter abrazándote por la cintura.

 

— Buenos días, alteza real. — te saluda el muy hijo de puta, besándote en la barbilla.

 

— Voy a matarlos a ti y a tu hermano. — mascullas, aunque no te mueves de donde estás.

 

— ¿No irás a decirme que no te gustó? — James te acaricia el cuello con la nariz y tu quieres patearle los huevos.

 

O comerle la boca, aún no te decides.

 

— Espero que en tu plan macabro figure en algún momento terminar lo que comenzamos ayer.

 

— ¿No me conoces, Malfoy? Yo nunca dejo nada a medias. — susurra, comenzando a acariciarte el abdomen, deslizando la mano lentamente hacia abajo. Sin embargo, tú lo paras.

 

— Me encanta como piensas, Potter, pero si vas a hacerme una paja, preferiría que fuera en un momento en que la cabeza no me duela como el demonio.

 

James ríe, soltándote y desperezándose de forma ruidosa. Se levanta y te tiende la mano. Tú la tomas, a regañadientes.

 

— ¿No quieres ir a buscar a tu amigo y darle la buena nueva?

 

— Primero: yo no tengo amigo. Por cierto, te invito al funeral de Albus, será mañana por la mañana. Segundo, ¿qué buena nueva?

 

— Que dentro de poco perderás la virginidad con el más hermoso de los Potter.

 

James abre la puerta del cuarto y salen al pasillo, así en boxers como están. Quizás deberías haberte puesto el pantalón, por lo menos, pero si queda alguien en Gimmauld Place va a estar tan ebrio que no le va a importar mucho tu estado.

 

— ¿Qué tal la noche?

 

El bastardo que se hace llamar tu mejor amigo está sentado en el final de la escalera, fumándose un cigarrillo.

 

— Voy a matarte.

 

— De nada, Scorpius, de nada.

 

Puede ser que se lo agradezcas. Un poco. Pero, ¿admitírselo? Jamás.

 

FIN


End file.
